


Our Kingdom By The Sea

by Harpyienkind, Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, M/M, Merpeople, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharks, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyienkind/pseuds/Harpyienkind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: He saw a movement a few metres aways in the water. Big, dark and blurry. It vanished as fast as it was there and Steve started to panic. He would die. Something would eat him or he would drown and no one would know until the morning.





	Our Kingdom By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to dedicate this work to the love of my life, Daniela. I would be nowhere without you. This Bucky is for you.
> 
> Secondly, I wanna thank my amazing artist NeutralChaos. I saw her artwork, the first one in this story, and i knew, I needed to write for it. Sharks are my absolute favourite animals and I just... I fell in love. I am also incredible grateful for the second and third artwork, one of them was created within a day. It was amazing to work with her and I am happy that we could bound over... sharks :)

It was many and many a year ago, 

   In a kingdom by the sea, 

That a maiden there lived whom you may know 

   By the name of Annabel Lee; 

And this maiden she lived with no other thought 

   Than to love and be loved by me.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

1.

 

 

"We should go on a little vacation after the exams." Tony dropped into the seat next to Steve, excitement glistering in his eyes, while he put his full tablet down on the table. "We all have one week off after Steve's last exam and I think some nice time on my yacht would be amazing." He carried on while looking at everyone sitting at the table, one after another, all three of them. Sam nodded immediately. "God yes, I really need that! Are we going right after the exam or one day later?" - "Please right after the exam," came from Rhodey, "I really need to relax. I have 5 exams in the next two weeks, I am already dead." He carried on eating the something the cafeteria had for them today. Tony turned to Steve. "What do you say, Cap?"

  
When Steve ﬁrst met Tony he thought that Tony was the most annoying person on earth. They seemed to be the complete opposite of each other but somehow, after they both realised they were both completly obsessed with Star Wars and Game of Thrones, they became best friends. Together with their childhood friends they formed an inseperable group of friends. The nickname "Captain" - or "Cap" - came from the time when Sam and Steve would excessivly play Call of Duty against each other. It was Steve's Player ID. Sam was called "Falcon" but Tony had that weird habit to destroy normal nicknames and called him "Birdbrain" all the time. Still better than "Honeybear" which was Rhodes' nickname.  
"You know what?" Steve answered, "I am all in. Let's go on your yacht next week."

 

  
One week later, the boys were all sitting in Tony's private limousine - on their way across the city of San Francisco towards the habour. All four of them have had already a few beer intus and were giddy for their little trip. "I think, this is the best thing we ever did as a group, guys, I am already so relaxed, you won't believe it", exclaimed Sam, happily lounging on a couch, his head in Steve's lap - who was sitting next to the Window to enjoy the view. Rhodey and Tony were sitting across of them, with Tony mostly sitting in James' lap. They would be at the habour in about thirty minutes and would then take Tony's yacht to a little town one hour south of SF. It was a small town with around 3000 residents, who mostly lived from tourism. They would stop for groceries and more drinks and everything one could need for a vacation on the sea. The boys would then take the yacht a few hundred metres out onto the ocean and their vacation could oﬃcially start.

  
"So - anyone of you scared of sharks?" Tony was lying on a lounger while slurping his Cosmopolitan. Steve rolled his eyes. "You do know it is more likely to be killed by a cow than by a shark? They are actually really calm and very important for the ecosystem." "Yeah yeah, I know! You are no fun, I just wanted to scare Sam a little bit. But," Tony sat up, "did you know that the people in town are certain that mermaids exists? I am not kidding!" He exclaimed after Sam and Rhodey started to giggle. "The old ﬁshermen swear they saw some! A few times! And even the young lady from the grocery store told me, that her husband apparently saw a redheaded mermaid while being on his boat!" Sam laughed so hard, he fell from his lounger and writhed on the deck of the boat. Even Steve could smile after this while Tony was giggeling, already forgetting why they were laughing.

 

 

 

2.

 

 

It was a warm night, even on the sea. Steve was glad that they decided to go on this little vacation. They drove out on the sea, just a few hundred meters away from the habour, where you could still see the lights of the hotels at the beach, and dropped the anchor to spend the day sunbathing at deck and swimming in the open sea, while listening to music and sipping beer. It was nice to spend some quality time with your best friends instead of worrying about grades and deadlines. The other boys were currently under deck, probably fast asleep after this physical exhausting day. But Steve was wide awake and felt restless while lying in bed, so he decided to get up and enjoy the sea by night. It was eerily dark and silent on deck, just the quiet ribble of waves lapping on the boat was audible. His steps - even barefoot - seemed unnaturally loud compared to his surrondings and Steve wondered if he ever felt so out of place before, like he didn't belong here on the sea, at night. The moon shined bright in the sky and its reﬂection danced over the water. Steve may have drunk too much over the day, a sick feeling settled into his stomach. He was suddenly terriﬁed because he realised, there is nothing in this world that cares less about human than the ocean in the dead of the night.

  
Something splashed a few metre away from the boat. Alarmed, Steve rushed to the railing, trying to see something in the moonlight but the sea seemed to be calm.  
Another Splash, at the rear end of the Boat. Tony would be dissappointed in Steve if he knew, that Steve still had now Idea what it was called. He hurried over the deck, trying to see whatever made the sound and somehow he completly miscalculated his speed and the size of the deck.  
Steve fell and suddenly cold water surrounded him. Desorientated and shocked he tried to swim back to the surfase, seeing the moon over him but it seemed to be so far aways. He saw a movement a few metres aways in the water. Big, dark and blurry. It vanished as fast as it was there and Steve started to panic. He would die. Something would eat him or he would drown and no one would know until the morning.

  
Suddenly something propelled itself up from under him and he just saw a convulsed face, mouth wide open with two rows of sharp teeth, hands reaching at him, grabbing his ankle, and he just acted on instinct. He hit the creature right on the nose.  
The creature broke away from him and Steve swam up, following the bubbles that came out of his mouth to the surface. He broke through the water, gasping for air and coughing. That had to be an hallucination. That deﬁnitly did not happen. That was just his brain being dumb because he was drowning.

 

  
Someone popped up before him, looking angry. "What the fuck was that? Why did you hit me?!"  
What. The. Fuck.

  
"You attacked me!! What else should I do?? Also it looked like you had that huge ﬁshtail like what the fuck! I thought i was drowning and being attacked! I paniced!!" The man smirked deviously and tilted his head. "I do have a sharktail. And I only wanted to give you a scare. We had a huge oil problem in this area - again - and I am pissed at humans."  
Steve blinked. "You have a what?"

  
Instead of answering the man just dived head ﬁrst into the water and... there was a ﬁshtail reaching into the air. A real sharktail. Steve couldn't resist and extended his arm and... touched ... the tail. It felt solid under his ﬁngers, warm and rough. The tail glided back under water and the upper body of the man popped back up. "I am Bucky by the way. I think you should now that after you touched my tail." He smirked.  
"I am Steve and I cannot believe that this is real. How do you even exist?!" He was still doubting to be actually in control about his senses. Maybe he was still hallucinating? Maybe this was just a really really livid dream. "Oh, I have acutally no idea how we actually evolved but there is a lore about the origin of sharkpeople... there was apparently a woman who was completly in love with sharks. She feared them not and wanted to know everything about them. She was the daugther of a ﬁsherman and lived by the sea. Apparently this happened around what you call today Kleinsee." Bucky stopped and looked at Steve with a strange look. "Maybe I should get you back on the boat ﬁrst." Steve, who now was completly sure about this whole situation not being a hallucination, nodded. He felt the cold creeping into his bones and he started to be tired from keeping himself aﬂoat.  
"Yes, please."

  
Bucky came closer and wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and started to glide through the water, careful to not get water into his face. The blond put his hands on Bucky's chest and felt how warm he actually was. Weren't sharks suppossed to be cold-blooded? Before Steve even knew what happened Bucky had hoisted him up on the ladder of the yacht. "So, better now, that I don't need to be scared that you may still drown because of exhaustion," the sharkman smiled at him, all sharp theeth on display.  
"As I was saying - there was that young woman, living by the sea, loving sharks, hundreds of years ago. She decided to swim and dive in the ocean everyday, seeing and meeting all kind of sea creatures. There was a Great White in the area, kinda claiming it at his territory although we aren't territorial. He watched her everyday, unsure if she was a sea creature, a predator or prey. Either way, mating season came around and well, the Great White decided to mate with her. For her it was a intercourse of love and therefore they created something magical. They had a few offsprings, and after that the Great White returned every year to her for mating season. And this is our origin."  
"That sounds a lot more like a fairytale than an actual story." Steve felt like the world was spinning around him again, but in a good way this time. He smiled.  
"I mean, there is magic in this world, just because humans don't understand it anymore doesn't mean that it vanished. But it is getting late, I need to go. Stay safe and don't fall into the water again." Bucky winked and leant himself a little bit more up on the ladder, his face close to Steve's. "Why do you need to go?" It was barely a whisper and it didn't do much to cover up the sadness in his voice. "You need to sleep and I need to hunt. But I will come back tonight, I promise." The sharkman pressed his warm lips against Steve's cheekbone and dissappeared under water with a quiet splash.  
Steve felt dizzy, sitting there for a few more minutes until he actually trusted his legs enough to carry him to bed. This couldn't have been real. But it was.  
This really happened. 

 

 

3.

 

"Do you think, we will ever be able to clean up our trash that is in the ocean?" Steve was sitting in a cave, just wearing his swimshorts, and was watching Bucky who swam lazily around the small pound. From above came some moonshine through a opening in the ceiling and lit up the space. Bucky held his promise and came back the night after their ﬁrst meeting. He told Steve about this place, where they could talk and relax without one of them drowning or being worried about someone ﬁnding them. It wasn't far from the little town and Bucky helped Steve to swim there. Since then they talked a lot about Steve's life, his dreams, his past, while Bucky opened up about his family, how sharks, even sharkpeople, are mostly alone and how they just met up a few times in a year. He talked about his best friend Natasha, who was a Makro-Human mix, while he took great pride in being an actual Great White one. The blond boy was currently sitting in the shallow part of the cave, with the water going up to his chest. Bucky was ﬂoating on his back, a few metres in front of him.

  
"No, no I don't think so. I mean I saw some people who clean up the beaches daily and some who have boats and clean up the water. Tons and tons of trash daily... But the thing is, there is so much plastic and garbage on the bottom of the ocean, hundreds and thousands of metre deep... I don't think that can ever be cleaned up completly. But what these people do is a start and it is necessary. Although it would be more helpful to just stop producing plastic and all that stuff. Maybe your species will start to understand that they are mainly killing themself and the current animals on this planet. Because, the earth will go on. Nature always ﬁnds a way to reclaim what was hers. If all living creatures die in the next few centuries then Nature will just evolve some new ones. Maybe even a new kind of human. But the mankind how it is at the moment will probably just...go extinct. At least that is my theory."

  
Bucky started to hum some melody, sounding bittersweet and just... wanting. His eyes were closed and he seemed perfectly content with himself and the world which, Steve thought, seemed to be a sour contrast to what he just said. After a few notes he started to sing the melody, without any words and Steve just wanted to touch him, to hug him. He felt an urge deep inside him and he just wanted more. "Attention, little dove." Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, smirking, and the blond one just realized that he actually got up and walked through the water towards the Sharkman. "Was... was this some kind of magic? That felt like... I didn't even knew I was walking!" Bucky just grinned at him. "Are you a siren? Are these even real?" Steve exclaimed, feeling torn about being scared and being... well, it felt good to be in Bucky's arms. The darkhaired man started to laugh softly. "Yes, yes sirens are real and yes, this was a siren song. But only people with a great longing for the sea react to it." He pressed the smaller one even more against his chest and Steve felt like his heart would explode. Bucky smelt good. Like the ocean, like the sun - warm and fuzzy - but also just like something Steve couldn't deﬁne. Maybe like shark? He deﬁnitly didn't smell like ﬁsh; he smelled so much better.

 

  
Bucky smirked as if he knew exactly how the blond one felt and maybe he did. "Can I kiss you?" Steve's heart stopped. And then it started to bear again but now it was so much faster than before, he feared it would blow up in his chest.  
"Yes, please." And then Bucky's lips pressed against his, moving slowly before opening up a bit. His tongue licked into Steve's mouth, curious but also just... perfect. The kiss was perfect. And Steve knew, he could do nothing about these feelings he already had for the sharkman.

 

4.

 

Tony grinned at Steve from across the deck. "Oh captain, my captain, do you wanna tell me what or who exactly put you in this giddy mood?" "Yeah," Sam chimed in, "you are smiling all day long, if it wouldn't be so cute I would hate it!" He laught and patted Steve on the shoulder. Even James slided a bit forward from where he was sitting on the couch, curiousity glimmering in his eyes. Steve took a deep breath. Maybe, just maybe they wouldn't think that he was crazy.  
"I met someone the other night, the ﬁrst night. Here, in the ocean."

  
"At night? Did they do something illegal? Why would be someone droving a boat at night? Oh my, were they hunting mermaids? I told you the people from the town believe in them!" Tony exclaimed.  
"No I mean, in the ocean. I - I fell from the boat and they kinda saved me from drowning." Steve avoided the looks from his friends and kept on starring at his drink. "I know, we kinda joked about the townspeople believing in mermaids but... they are kinda right about it." He looked up.

  
His three friends were watching him, all smiles lost from their faces and only Tony looked like he actually believed Steve. "What do you mean 'kinda right about it'?" The look on Tony's face was serious and Steve knew he wasn't judged by his best friend. He also knew, without looking, that Sam and Rhodey were not one hundred percent convinced that his story was true but they were not judging him either.  
"There are no merpeople but sharkpeople and I was saved by one, Bucky. We even met up yesterday night and spended the time in a cave together. He, I ... I don't know I just feel so much for him. And like, magic is real, Tony, it is actually real and humans are damaging the oceans even more than we think and I just wanna be with him and I am so overwhelmed with everything." The words just fell out of his mouth and afterwards he felt so much lighter. It was deﬁnitly right to tell his friends, even if he didn't know all the consequences yet.

  
"Steve," Sam chimed in, "you know I love you and I trust you but you do understand that this sounds all unreal... I mean, can we maybe meet him tonight? I just, I don't wanna say that I don't believe you, I just wanna say that I would feel better with knowing him. Not only because what you're saying sounds unreal but also because he seems to be important to you, regardless of him being... half shark? That just sounds so unreal."  
"Maybe you guys should just ask me."

 

All four boys turned around, surprised to see a young man at their ladder, resting his arms on the deck of the yacht. "I actually just wanted to see if Steve was alone and maybe go for a swim with him but I couldn't help and listen in on you guys talking about me. I am Bucky, please excuse that I can't come up on the boat, I am kind of bound to the water." Bucky grinned wide, challenging the three boys to say something. Without even thinking about it, Steve hurried to the railing, sinking onto his knees in front of his.... boyfriend? Lover?

  
"Hey Buck," he wispered and quickly kissed the man on the lips. Before Sam or James could process what was happening, Tony was already at Steve's side, looking at Bucky. "Can I touch your tail? Is magic actually real? Can you help me with a project? I wanna save the earth and I think you can help me!" Tony went on, about his arc reactor project and Steve just... Steve had no idea what Tony was talking about but Bucky... Bucky seemed to understand every word and he even answered Tony and asked questions and... Steve was so in love. Rhodey and Sam joined them at the backside fairly quickly and soon they were all sitting around Bucky, going on and on about all kinds of subjects. They were currently talking about food when a woman with red hair popped out of the water, just a few metres behind Bucky.

"There you are." She glided through the water, until she was next to Bucky and promptly reached out to shake Steve's hand. "I am Natasha, this Idiot does not shut up about you." She smiled warmly, showing her sharp theeth and Steve felt, how Sam next to him went still, starring at her. "Hi, I am Steve, he actually talked a lot about you too! These are my friends, Sam, James and Tony." "Hi, I ... You're eyes are beautiful." It was maybe a bit embarrassing that Sam was completly smitten with her and it was maybe a bit embarrassing how he couldn't conceal it but Natasha just gave him a wide smile and answered "thank you, you're beautiful too!" They smiled at each other and while Tony groaned about people falling in love with other species, Bucky just smiled at Steve. Maybe, just maybe, with Buckys and Nataschas magic, and with Tonys knowledge,... they could maybe save the living beings on this planet.

And they maybe could make this relationship work. Steve knew, in this moment, that he would give everything to be with Bucky. He didn't know how yet, but he would ﬁnd a way. He could live at the sea, living the struggling artists life but spend everyday with Bucky. And Steve knew, that was everything he ever wanted.

 

5.

 

"Today is our last day." Steve lied on the deck, directly at the ladder, whispering, while Bucky was ﬂoating in the water next to the boat. The others were swimming on the other side with the yacht, playing with Natasha, and just having fun. The group of ﬁve spended the last 3 days together, swimming, talking, drinking, just enjoying themself. Sam and Nat were ﬂirting constantly but as far as Steve knew nothing happened so far. Tony, Bucky and Natasha spended a lot of time together talking about their arc reactor project but they couldn't do much more without the plans in San Francisco.

Tony, being Tony, already bought a warehouse at the habour in SF with a passage to the sea where they could meet up and work together. Steve, Sam and James still had absolutly no idea what they are talking about, although James at least understood a bit more of that jargon the three spoke than Sam and Steve.

  
"I mean, we do live in San Francisco so we are not far from here and there is also water there but... I do have the feeling that this place here, the cave, the town, is just... it just feels right to be here with you." Bucky dragged himself up the ladder, his face right in front of Steve. "It does feel like it is our own kingdom, right? But as you said, you don't live far away, you can always visit me here and I can always visit you there. And when you ﬁnished your studies, you can buy a house here, maybe even directly at the sea, so we can live together." He smiled and kissed the smaller one's nose.

 

"Yeah, but.... how? In the end there is always this barrier between us. You can't live at land and I can't spend more than one hour in the water, and even less than a minute under water. My lungs are just killing me after a while. I want this, Bucky. I want this with all of my heart. And I will be okay with whatever way we ﬁnd to make this work. But I just... I want you to see that this won't be easy and just because I am all in doesn't mean that you have to be all in. I just... I love you. I love you so much already - it hurts to think about a time where we ... wouldn't be a thing. But I am scared that a few years down this road we may realise that this doesn't work out as we wanted it to do."

Steve felt the water in his eyes, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, but he didn't care. His heart hurt when he thought about not having Bucky in his life at one point and he just wanted Bucky to understand his feelings. His boyfriend cupped Steve's face in his hands.

"My beloved little dove, you worry too much. I told you, magic is real. You are someone who longs for the sea, or at least for one of her creatures. We do have a gift that we can give someone. It won't solve all our future problems, but it is gonna help you to breath under water. Of course, your body won't be able to stay unterwater forever, but your lungs will be. You can spend longer times with me in this element and I am sure there is a way for me to spend time in your element. I just don't know it yet, but we will ﬁnd it. And if there isn't, then it is okay too. Because I love you and I am happy for every second we can spend together, no matter how."

Steve was fully crying now, the ugly kind of crying but he didn't care. "I want that. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be with you until the end of the line, Bucky." - "And I am with you until the end of the line too. I love you Stevie, you have to trust me now." And then Bucky dragged Steve from the boat, letting himself fall backwards and go down, deeper and deeper.

 

Steve started to panic as soon as he felt his lungs burning but Bucky shook his head and got them both in a vertical position again. The smaller one had no idea how deep they actually were but he guessed it was more than one hundred metres. The water around him was ice-cold and he was freezing to no end. If he would not die because of drowning he would die of freezing. His lungs were burning and he knew he would never be able to reach the surface fast enough to survive this but... he trusted Bucky. Bucky, who wrapped one arm around Steve's waist tenderly, and who still had his other hand at his cheek. Bucky, who looked at him with so much love and admiration that his heart started to hurt again. Steve let out the last bit of air that was in his lungs, watching the bubbles ﬂoating towards the surface and realised that even if he would die now in Bucky's arms, he would die the happiest he ever was.

  
He looked at Bucky, trying to show all his love with that one look and - Bucky kissed him. His lips pressed against Steve's and the blond opened his mouth to let him in and then... the water around them started to glow and to sparkle. It was suddenly warm and Steve felt how it welcomed him. The ocean was embracing him, thrumming through him and getting to know him. He gasped and the water ﬁlled his lungs but it felt like air and he slowly let it out of his lungs again.

 

 

"I am breathing, I am breating water. Oh my god I am talking! Underwater!" Bucky was laughing at him, hugging him tight and then kissed him again. "I love you, I just love you so much."

  
The kiss became more heated and Steve could not resist to let his hands carress over Bucky's chest. His nail dragged little red lines over the pale skin underneath them and his lover gasped into his mouth. Bucky grabbed Steve's ass and started to rut against the smaller one, both losing themself in the other one. The sharkman had ripped off Steve's Swimshorts before Steve even knew what happened and they started to sink down, before Bucky grabbed them. "No human things on the bottom of the ocean." He grinned and knotted them around Steve's ankle. He then glided a bit higher, until he was face-to-face with Steve's dick whichche promptly started to lick and suck into his mouth. Steve clawed his ﬁngers in the dark hair of his lover, too high on feelings to do anything else. But Bucky turned him around, juet after a few moments and started to lick at his hole.

  
Steve was no virgin, he expirienced sex with men and women and he did get rimmed a few times in his life before, but there was nothing even near this moment. Underwater, embraced by the ocean, feeling Bucky's ﬁngers on his hips and his tongue playing with his hole, lapping around it and dipping inside, stretching him. Some ﬁngers joined the tongue soon and Bucky started to actually strech him open, while he came back up, wrapping himself around Steve. "Sharks," he panted in his ear, licking a line up Steve's neck, "have two penisses and I know that you will love it. You are desperate for my dicks, aren't you?" Steve moaned, to overwhelmed with the promise of two penises inside of him and the feeling of the ﬁngers currently opening him up. There were currently four of them and the blond one never felt this full before. "I wanna, I wanna feel you inside me. Mate me, Bucky! Claim me as yours, please!"

  
The sharkman paused for a moment, taking the sight of his lover in. His hair ﬂoating in the water, his cheeks and ears deep red, eyes ﬁlled with wanton and devotion. "I love you, my little dove" he wispered before lining his two penises up with Steve's hole. "I love you so much and I want you so much, can't belive you're mine. Can't believe I get to mate with you, to breed you, to love you."

He pressed the tips inside and then went on, inch after inch, dragging out the moment, until he bottomed out. Steve grunted and let his head fall back on Bucky's chest, clawing at his arm. He never felt this full, this good. He looked down and could see his stomach bulging out a bit with every thrust of the sharkman. He pressed one hand down on this spot, nearly crying as soon as he actually felt the cocks inside of him.

Bucky wrapped his left arm around the smaller one's waist, pressing himself even deeper into the warmth, and hold onto Steve's throat with his right hand. While he glided in and out of his lovers body, enjoyning the little moans that left his mouth, he started to choke him carefully. Not too much, but enough for Steve to feel it.

Steve started to moan louder, rutting back against his boyfriend, desperate for more. They didn't need much, both too high-strung and too turned on to try to drag this out. Bucky tried to hold on, until Steve climaxed with a shout, spurting his semen into the water. The sight of the white thread before them pushed Bucky over the edge and he released himself inside his lover. "I love you, I just love you so much." He pressed his lips against Steve's neck, happiness ﬂoating through him. He would do anything for Steve, for this relationship to work.

 

 

6\. 3 years later.

 

 

  
"You know, if anybody else decided to build a House from scratch just so they could include an entire ﬂoor underwater which is directly connected to the open sea, I would think they are crazy but not you. Nope, you needed to go and get a shark as your boyfriend and then live that whole fairytale kinda life. What the fuck, dude."

Sam was dragging the last box - labelled as 'kitchen,cutlery' - into the house while ranting about how unfair it was that said boyfriend couldn't help with the moving. "Don't be a crybaby, Birdbrain," came Tony's voice from somewhere downstairs, "we all now you are taking notes for your house with your sharklady!"

Steve just grinned while he continued to unpack the 'livngrom, dwdz' box, which was clearly Sam's handwriting. The house was a dream. The entire ﬂoor downstairs was ﬁlled with water and the ﬁrst ﬂoor was connected to a outside pool which was also inside the living room and the bedroom. The pool was connected to the ﬂoor downstairs through a part that looked like a stairways, ﬁlled with water.

The house was perfect for him and Bucky. His boyfriend was currently sitting by his side, the end of his tail in the water of the pool, and roaming through the "livingroom, books" box - clearly Rhodey's handwriting, who was sitting in a corner of the room,  
trying to reassemble a bookshelf. Natasha popped out next to Bucky, grinning at her boyfriend, while Tony came into the living room and went straight to Rhodey to help him with the shelf, talking about everyone being incapable to do things. Steve looked at his friends, his family, and smiled. This was truly their own little kingdom by the sea.

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But our love it was stronger by far than the love 

   Of those who were older than we— 

   Of many far wiser than we— 

And neither the angels in Heaven above 

   Nor the demons down under the sea 

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul 

   Of the beautiful Annabel Lee

**Author's Note:**

> " just REALLY wanted to include the fact that sharks have 2 penisses. Oops :D"  
> "Lol, I kept wanting to bring up the whole "heyyyyy., did you know sharks have 2 dicks ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) " thing but I wasnt sure how"
> 
> It was amazing to work with you and to bond with you over Top!Bucky. Let's do this again. :D


End file.
